TailBlue
" Isn't that a shame ? I've got a lot more power than 'quite a bit' " ---TailBlue ______________________________________________ ; Tail Blue (テイルブルー? Teiru Burū) / Aika Tsube (津辺 愛香? Tsube Aika) : Both TailBlue and Aika voiced by: Yūka Aisaka : (Japanese); Sarah Wiedenheft (English) : ___________________________________________ Appearance TailBlue is a bit taller, and looks to be a couple of years older than TailRed. TailBlue has a slim, 'fashion model' runway body, with long arms and very long legs, though with somewhat larger thighs. And like TairRed, TailBlue has a flat chest with almost no breast development, despite being in her mid-teens. She has bright, medium blue hair that she wears in a longer bangs pixie cut with a Twin Tail Hairstyle that reaches to just below her knees. She has a round, but somewhat narrow face, with typical little girl 'big eyes' that are the same deep, medium blue color as her hair. TailBlue has a slightly pale skin tone, with a soft pink coloration, and an even, creamy appearance all over. TailBlue's Blue Tail Gear resembles a girl's one piece tank swim suit, but with diamond shaped cut-outs in the chest and abdomen area. She also has battle ornaments on her knees, hips, and arms for reinforcement, and with her legs protected by go-go style, thigh-high, high-heeled boots. TailBlue also wears black gloves to protect her hands. Wings in the shape of an " X " adorn her lower back. She wears pointy barrettes in her twin tails. Her main Tail Gear Tool is a tri-pronged javelin, that can become a high-speed airborne lance. ( TailBlue does not change gender, and retains her atomically correct female body when she transforms with her Henshin. ) Personality : One of the heroines of the Twin Tails, Aika is a 15-year-old freshman of Yōgetsu Private Academy, ( and childhood friend of Soji ), and when she does her Henshin, she becomes the Twin Tail Warrior TailBlue. TailBlue has a complex dysphoria with her body, especially with her flat, underdeveloped chest. However, she is not plagued by anorexia, and leads a healthy physical and mental lifestyle. As TailBlue, several Elemelians take turns mocking her almost flat chest, shown off so well by her tight-fitting Tail Gear outfit. This will immediately awaken an acute, pointed anger in TailBlue, that augments her bold battle aura. She has a reactionary attitude toward Twoearle, who often teases her about her small, childlike chest. When she first became a Twin Tail Warrior, she is mostly ignored by the public, until later when Tail Yellow joins, then the three really become a visible team. Before TailYellow is commissioned, TailBlue begs Twoearle to allow her to 'trade in' her blue Tail Gear for the upgraded and more powerful Yellow Tail Gear, but she finds that her 'spiritual attributes' are not compatible with the yellow gear, so she redoubles her efforts to command her Blue Tail Gear to optimal performance, thus giving her the status of the most powerful of the Twin Tail Warriors. : Unlike the other two Twin Tail Warriors, when Aika transforms, she stays approximately same age as she is in real life, approximately 16-17 years old. And unlike TailRed, who changes gender from male to female, TailBlue does not change gender when she powers up, but remains a teenage girl. In battle, TailBlue has an outstanding ability for fighting, both in technique as well as stamina, since she was raised by her grandfather with outstanding martial arts skills. As such, she is actually outranks TailRed and TailYellow in sheer strength and power. TailBlue also comes to have almost absolute fearlessness in battle, willing to take on the most powerful of the Elemelians with no more effort that if she were asked to take a garbage can out to the street. However, TailBlue has the habit of sometimes quickly becoming angry without thinking things through. She can take offense at the most mundane of things, and will act without thinking of the consequences. She is known by her blue Tail Gear when she transforms, and her Blue Tail Gear Tools are Spear of Water's Wave Lance (水の槍ウェイブランス? Mizu no Yari Weibu Ransu). She also uses Execute Wave, and shares Brake Release and Aura Pillar with TailRed. In Volume 8 of the light novel, she gains the upgrade of Eternal Chain. The Blue Tail Gear Tools Wave Lance Similar to TailRed, TailBlue has her tools stored in her hair barrettes that secure her twin tails. They are stored by molecular compression and multi-dimensional indexing. She hovers her hands above the barrettes, causing her selection of tool to begin to materialize, pixel by pixel. She holds her hands in the position that she wants the tool to assume, and holds that hand position, usually held above her head and shoulders, until the tool's formation is complete. Wave Lance is a long, narrow instrument with a three-pronged head, that looks like a javelin or a trident. TailBlue likes to rapidly twirl the Wave Lance above her head, like a baton, before she launches it. Once launched, the Wave Lance has small jets fitted on the back of the two outside prongs, that can ignite to give the Wave Lance more power and thrust. That added boost is usually strong enough to cause a gash or a slashing mark on the armor of the Elemelians. Brake Release ( Blue Tail Gear ) TailBlue can hold her Wave Lance vertical, and call up a stream of pure energy. The energy will begin to circle the Wave Lance in a spiral pattern, and will take on the appearance of a vertical agitator in a washing machine. This power boost to her Wave Lance is called Brake Release. Aura Pillar TailBlue can call up a Power Beam, called Aura Pillar. The Aura Pillar is stored in the Henshin bracelet that she also uses to transform. The power is then directed from her blue Henshin bracelet, which can then be converted into a beam and can be directed to any angle or length that she needs. Most often, she directs the yellow-white beam upward, where it angles upward, then reverses direction and comes down at a slightly different angle. Like TailRed's, TailBlue's Aura Pillar is usually strong enough to effect and disrupt the nervous system of the Elemelian. This results in the monster beginning to lose power, which usually ends up with them being unable to move, or to move in unexpected ways. Execute Wave When TailBlue's Wave Lance is in Brake Release mode, a further power upgrade can happen. This not only strengthens the Wave Lance, but also acts as a guidance system to it when TailBlue directs, throws, and lets go of the Wave Lance. Now airborne, the Execute Wave encircles the lance with a power shield that looks like an upside down snow cone. The spiral pattern of the Brake Release is retained, and molded over the cone of the Execute Wave. Encased in this power shield, the Wave Lance can no longer be seen, but can be directed and monitored by means of the Execute Wave upgrade. Category:Characters